Kori Ryudon
"The terms good and evil are superfluous! That which truly matters in this existence is what you're willing to do, to give up, to suffer through, no matter what others call you, for those you ''love!" Overview Kori Ryudon (Core-eye Ree-you-don), is an ice Elementari pirate assassin hailing from both Lo'Quai and the Kraken Reach Isles. By Elementari standards, he would still be considered youthful, but not to the extent that calling him a child would be correct, as Kori has often pointed out. Due to his icy nature, and a curse placed on him long ago for a deed he no longer recalls, causing his power to run rampant, Kori has the, rather infuriating if truth be told, innate ability to freeze whatever he touches, whether he wants to or not. As a result, the Elementari can drink only from a horn crafted specifically to counteract his power, and eat from enchanted pouches, both of which the pirate keeps on him at all times. Even his hat, a prized possession for any true pirate, and a gift from his lover, had to be warded against the ability. Kori is/was portrayed by Alexander Higham. Personality and Attire Kori has a firm sense of honour, refusing to attack others of his kind, and believing all who wish it should be given ample chance to fight an enemy in single combat, and that wrongful deeds should be atoned for through humility, relieving the guilty of currency or flesh. He is not exempt from these rules either, and has several times carried out his own punishment, though he prefers not to look back on "Dishonest times". Befitting of an ice Elementari, Kori can often appear aloof and cold to others. However, he seems far more comfortable talking with members of his own race, or his guild. Kori has a rather dry sense of humour, occasionally making calm, rather blunt jokes amongst his fellows. Though in conflict, he remains serious and fixed on the battle at hand. No item of jewellery on Kori is without meaning, each a treasured item. At current, he wears a necklace containing a shard of ice chipped from his body, a result of his first duel, and a bracelet gifted to him by his love, givien with the promise that as long as he wore it, she would always be able to hear his voice, no matter how far apart they found themselves. Kori also owns a ring proclaiming his status as a married man. From day to day, Kori wears black Kraken Reach Isle clothing with red accenting under black Lo'Quai armour, his sword and item belt, a black mempo and brown leather tricornered hat. The Elementari at current carries two swords, Frostbite, his katana, and Leviathan, his cutlass, along with throwing kunai. Story Kori used to have few he considered allies, and even fewer friends, but upon joining the Brotherhood of the Kraken, his list of close companions has grown greatly. The Shifter Kurokuma Sayanshi, and fellow Elementari Sabi are some of those he thinks himself closest to, along with his fellow Brotherhood members. Then there is his mysterious katana, Ikirus. A long time companion, but Kori is always quick to remind those who ask that Ikirus is one of the last beings in Scy'kadia, or indeed beyond, that he would trust his life to. Kori claims the sword speaks to him, offering words of comfort, though others struggle to hear anything but faint noises in the wind. Kori finds himself in Guardian Vale for one reason, and one reason alone: gaining enough power that he may rescue his lost love and betrothed, the fire Elementari Shinda, from the chains of Fey Ring Isle slavers. Money, magic, even dark powers that would twist his very spirit and burn his body, Kori has sworn to do anything to find and free Shinda...and if he meets the brother and sister Dark Elves that took them both from their lives of comfort... Well, Kori is more than happy to show just how cold justice can be, and that even the horros of Ruin look preferable to what he has in store for his former captors... Kori has become far stronger since his first days in the Weft, owed greatly in part to being reunited with his love, Shinda, and gaining greater control over his innate elemental magic. Furthermore, Ikirus has managed to unlock Kori's repressed memories, which slowly leak forth, bringing back the time of Xalicos, and the skills and knowlegde that the ruthless warrior possessed. Kori assures all he has no intention of become the being he once was, but a deep, primal part of him may still yearn for his old life... While tracking down the last reminder of his enslaved past, the dark elf Valico Dath'ros, and dispathing her, Kori suffered severe wounds to his face that fused his mempo to him, permanantly covering the lower half of his head with the mask. Though the wound caused the Elementari great agony, and still punishes touch with immense pain, Kori learnt a valuable lesson about arrogance and humility. Emerging stronger from the experience, his mask a reminder of what his foolhardly actions had cost him, Kori now vows to live as a loyal and proud member of the Brotherhood of the Kraken, aiding his fellows and new family from any threat that may arise, as one of them. Kori, along with Shinda, Kuro and the Elementari's crew of undead, live in the Kraken camp with the rest of his faction. When they travel over sea, they sail on the former most's ship, the ''Mighty Glacier, a modestly sized frigate with frost coated sails, thirty cannons, fifteen to a side, and a figurehead of ice depicting a siren. By no means the biggest, or most powerful ship on the seas, but a ship Kori takes great pride in, and sees as one of the few places he can feel safe in Scy'kadia. The Glacier's most formidable asset at current is a ram mounted beneath the figurehead that Kori has dubbed Frozen Fist. He boasts the ram is capable of splitting smaller vessels in seconds, though this could be mere exaggeration to insight fear in seafaring foes. Following a harrowing series of events, Kori has since passed on from the mortal realm. However, his friends and family, both in his faction and out, may on occasion look out to sea, and sense a familiar icy presence on the wind. Though Kori himself is gone, he would hope his words and deeds echo within those close to him for years to come. Relationships Friends Shinda of the Eternal Flame To speak simply, Shinda (Cin-da) is Kori's world. To him, she is the most beautiful, intelligent, and loving being he knows, compassionate to her friends, and formidable to her foes. Shinda thinks the same of Kori, and together they form a connection stronger than the Gods and Narga themselves, in their opinion. The two also offer respite from their innate abilities for one another: when Kori is close to Shinda, he no longer freezes all that he touches. Similarly, Shinda, whose fingers usually send flames across all surfaces, can now feel the world around her. Though it has been over a year since Kori last set eyes upon Shinda, he believes she is just as wonderful as he remembers, and that their love has remained strong for all the time stolen from them. Having recently discovered Shinda to be enslaved in the Frael coastal city of Maphotepsis, Kori has immediately set all of his resources towards rescuing his lost love. After Kori finally managed to rescue Shinda from the slaverl Rolin Tort'urn, who gave the girl a poisonous bite, the fire Elementari spent several days resting before becoming her usual sarcastic, mischievous self. Though Kori searches for an antidote to remove her weakened state, he's happier than ever to have his beloved back in his arms. She now lives contently with her husband, their connection as strong, if not stronger, than ever. Kurokuma Sayanshi Kuro is Kori's first mate and one of the closest friends the Elementari has. The two met on the road to Guardian Vale, where after exchanging words (and sword strokes), they agreed on an alliance, Kori even giving Kuro his name. While the pair may have their differences in opinion, such as Kuro's lust for battle for battle's sake and Kori's more reserved belief in honourable combat, they remain steadfast allies. Kori is grateful to Kuro for the latter's eagerness to join him in his search for Shinda, and willingness to refer to the Elementari as captain. It's a comforting thought to know that, no matter what opposes him, Kori knows Kuro will be at his side, eager to jump into battle with procured elven sword sharp and fangs bared. Recently Kuro has proven himself further in Kori's eyes by agreeing to journey to Frael to locate Shinda, possibly cementing himself as trustworthy in the Elementari's opinion. Kuro has since taken Ikirus' place alongside Cataclysm as Kori's most trusted advisor after his actions in Shinda's rescue. Sabi The firework Elementari Sabi was the first being Kori spoke to in Guardian Vale after regaining control of himself post the Elementari Calamity. Kori was immediately endeared to her lively attitude and ravenous curiosity. He sees a little of Shinda in her, something that only makes Kori all the more determined to have his love back in his arms, but also he finds Sabi's attitude towards the world aroundthem delightfully refreshing. One gets bored of jaded warriors speaking of how much of a blight existence is. Kori should know, he often acts the same. Sabi is an individual Kori genuinely believes he can trust, which is more than can be said for many in the ice Elementari's life...After the rescue of Shinda, Sabi has gone on to become the friend Kori trusts the most in all of the Weft. Ikirus Kori would like nothing more to think of his relationship with Ikirus (Ih-keer-ruus) as that of wielder and weapon, but in truth, their "bond" is far more complicated. For a katana, Ikirus is incredibly opinionated, which can sometimes put him at odds with Kori. A dangerous act, to anger the only thing between you and the weapon of your foe... Ikirus has a naming quirk he exhibits to all, refering to individuals as "their name", of the "aspect about them". Perhaps he heard Shinda's name and assumed all titles worked that way. Perhaps he just thinks its fun. Ikirus could also be likened as somewhat paternal to Kori, due to his habit of whispering comforting words to Kori when the Elementari is doubting himself or his abilities. However, Ikirus and Kori could also easily be described as pupeteer and marionette, performing a lively show for the people of Scy'kadia while they plot to better themselves behind drawn curtains. Only time will tell though, who truly pulls the strings, especially now Ikirus has started speaking for himself... Ikirus has now revealed himself to have been the trusted companion and lover of Xalicos, Kori's former life. Having betrayed the Brotherhood and attempted to permanantly possess Kori twice, Ikirus, now finds himself chained in a rock pool, awaiting an opportunity for escape...and revenge. When Ikirus finally made his move, Kori was caught off guard, and the wraith took control. Ikirus almost suceeded in taking Kori away, and was even able to unlock some of the Elementari's old memories. However, the once Shifter's plan was foiled by a collection of Kori's fellows and concerned onlookers. Ikirus was exorcised, and in the process, destroyed once and for all. his last words were a plea for forgiveness from his master. A plea that, seemingly, went unheard. Despite his crimes, Kori now chooses to remember Ikirus fondly as the comforting advisor he was, and kept the latter's name for his katana, as testament to his old lover, and the aid Ikirus gave in reuniting Kori with Shinda. Ikirus may be gone, but the events set in motion by the Shifter wraith are far from at their conclusion. Siha Valen Kori greatly enjoys Siha's company, though sometimes he is overcome by her "outgoing" interactions, such as hugging him out of nowhere. Even so, having once been a fellow Snake, Kori feels a kinship towards Siha, and tries to act in a manner similar to a protective sibling. But as with all siblings, some of his advice isn't as helpful as it could be. Secretly, Kori worries for Siha, having seen several instances of naivete in her words and action that could land her in dangerous waters. However, as both a close ally and a fellow member of the Brotherhood of the Kraken, Kori is determined to ensure no harm befalls the lively elf. Ikirus also seems to have taken a shine to Siha, which has done little to soothe the Elementari's concerns. Out of all his allies, Kori has become closest, in the Elementari's eyes, to Siha, sans Kuro and perhaps Sabi, especially following Ikirus' betrayal, where the elf was one of those most concerned with Kori's wellbeing. Masashi Kori was initially met with frosty reception from Masashi, but since spending some time getting to know the other, Kori has come to like and respect him. In particular, Kori is impressed at Masashi's strength against the hardships he has faced. Perhaps, in a way, Kori is reminded of his own past, and understands something of the pain Masashi endured. As a fellow Lo'Quai, Kori has found common ground with Masashi, also sharing his belief that one should not judge a race by the actions of an individual. Kori views Masashi as an ally and will stand with the latter when arguments arise, and if needed, draw Ikirus in defence of his compatriot. Since Masashi left the Vale, Kori misses his friend greatly, and though wishing him well, hopes for a swift return. Edward D'eath Kori does not know Edward as well as some of the other members of the Brotherhood, but has respect for him, both as a priest to the Kraken and in terms of his achievements as an assassin. In particular, Edward's immunity to poison interests Kori greatly, prompting him to wonder if he too could learn such a skil... Despite his respect, Kori also keeps secretly alert around Edward; after all, one with such immunities and the ability to sprout tentacles is one to be wary of, in Kori's eyes. After Ikirus' betrayal, Kori felt indebted to Edward, along with Thifgrim, and vows to serve both, along with the Brotherhood with every breath until his last. When Edward died during one of the many clashes in Guardian Vale, Kori mourned him, feeling a great amount of gratitude and rspect for the deceased, despite any flaws the latter may have had. Thifgrim Kori has immense respect for the captain, as well as a deep gratitude for his invitation into the Brotherhood of the Kraken, along with aiding in the oath Kori later swore to the tentacled deity. Kori knows Thifgrim cares greatly for his fellows from events he has witnissed, and is not one to cross. Knowing Thifgrim to be in posession of a vast array of skills that can easily end another's life, Kori studies the captain occasionally, though not truly out of any malice. He purely wishes to see what he can learn to improve his own combat prowess. Kori, though technically a captain himself, views Thifgrim as his direct superior alongside Edward, a "High Captain" in the Elementari's eyes. Thus, Kori will gladly carry out any orders Thifgrim gives him, be they of passive or painful intent. As Thifgrim was the one who managed to out Ikirus, and trick the wraith into leaving Kori's body, Kori feels a great debt to the captain, swearing to serve him and the Brotherhood faithfully for all days to come. Recently, Kori has come to see Thifgrim as possibly the most important member of their guild, the one who does the most to keep them together. Kori now seeks to assist Thifgrim in this task wherever he can, enforcing the code he and his fellows live by, and trying to keep the peace between the Kraken and those they have had pleasant dealings with in the past. Captain J Bunter At times, Kori thinks himself and Bunter the only sane members of their faction, and takes comfort in the fact that he isn't alone in such a regard. The two, in Kori's experience, often find themselves the political focus of their group whenever deals are brokered or disputed. As such, Kori has come to trust in Bunter greatly, and values his word highly whever the high captains have a meeting. Malkior Foxfire Much like Bunter, Kori highly respects and admires the arch mage of the Brotherhood, and shares a close kinship with his fellow Elementari. Indeed, watching Malkior's confidence inspired something in Kori himself, for which he is quite grateful. Kori has observed the two work well in battle, conjuring fire and ice together almost as well as Kori is able with his own wife. Almost. Ydaket Kori enjoys the company of his fellow Elementari, partially due to their shared water aspect, and partially to sharing thoughts on several matters regarding the mortal races. Though he raises an eyebrow at times at some of Ydaket's antics and comments, Kori considers her a true sister Elementari, and would gladly fight alongside her, for faction reasoning or personal. Neyrin Dove Kori gets on well with the Brotherhood's current veteran Priestess, and does his best to support her how he can. Still, there are few in the faction that can cause Kori quite the brand of fatigue Neyrin is capable of at times, especially where certain members of the Hounds of Kree are concerned. Despite this, Kori is deeply grateful for Neyrin's friendship, and tries his hardest to make sure she (mostly) stays out of unecessary trouble. He's also deeply aware that she is well skilled in snapping one out of a stupor with a firm slap. Cormac MacAdden Kori tries his best to understand Cormac, seeing one or two similarities between them, but sometimes feels concerned by the other's nature. Even so, with Cormac currently away, Kori wishes him well, and hopes for his fellow's safe return, having found what he sought in his travels. Gunnar Kori finds Gunnar amusing, a source of levity, and a breath of fresh air from the many grim faced stoics about in Guardian Vale. Though Kori usually prefers a more dry wit, the sight of Gunnar talking happily to a fish he then throws at someone is usually enough to brighten the ice Elementari's day. The Brine Bones This group of skeletal undead comprise Kori's crew, and spend the majority of their time aboard the Mighty Glacier or performing tasks they believe beneath Kori. The undead's facination with both wealth and adventure, along with a fierce sense of loyalty and kinship to one another, made them ideal candidates for the Elementari's crew. The higher ups of the group consists of Cataclysm, the quartermaster, Misfortune, the Boatswain, Scourge, the helmsman, Wreck, the carpenter, Disaster, the lookout, Calamity and Woe, the Head Gunners and Respite, the surgeon. Below them are one hundred and ninety two other crew members assigned to each officer. Cataclysm and Kori have a firm relationship, both understanding the other's desires well and finding them enjoyable company. As such, the crew views Kori as one of their own, ensuring their loyalty to the icy captain. Cataclysm The leader of the Brine Bones and quartermaster of the Mighty Glacier is something of a mentor to Kori, teaching him in the ways of being a good and strong captain, as well as a pirate in general. During this training, the two have become of the closest pairs in Kori's crew. Cataclysm seeks no monetary reward for his time, stating to Kori that he simply wishes to see the Elementari become the great captain the undead believes he can. Catcaclysm is easily distinguishable from his fellows due to the black officer's coat he wears over his skeletal boy, his rather flamboyant feathered cavalier hat, and his pointed teeth, filed himself. Cass'an Dra Kori has formed a friendly connection with this Snow Elf seer, enjoying their similar elements, and cool minds. He believes that she shares his thoughts on many a matter in the Weft, and feels she is one of the few outside of his faction that he can turn to for advice, should he need it. Foes Xalicos the Frozen Cleanser Kori's greatest enemy is, quite literally, himself. His past life as a genocidal warlord consistantly haunts him, and remnants keep popping uo to torture the Elementari. While Xalicos himself remains buried deep in Kori's subconciousness, Kori constantly feels the other's gaze on his back, and knows it is the Frozen Cleanser pulling the strings to several of his most crushing defeats. Xalicos knows Kori's every weakness, every flaw, every haunting shred of guilt, because, in the end, he and Kori and one and the same. Xalicos remains Kori's most feared and powerful foe, due in no small part to the fact that, while other enemies Kori can escape from and plan his next move, he can never escape his own mind. Kori has sinced battled and overcome Xalicos, when the latter returned to the forefront of his mind, and became physical once more. Though he conquered and accepted his past life, Kori knows Xalicos still exists within him, and could surface once more, should Kori's mind turn to rage and hatred. The Forgiven Hand of Frost Xalicos' most loyal lieutenants, four Shifters that Kori's previous life decided were worthy of becoming Elementari due to their acknowledgement of their flaws as Shifters and desire to cleanse themselves of such inferiority and sin, as Xalicos himself puts it. The four were originally imprisoned in their own weapons by the same Mage that defeated Xalicos, but have recently each broken free. In their quest to bring back their leader, the Shifters have hounded Kori, watching from the shadows, waiting for the ideal moment to strike. The members are: Odytar of the Day, a wolf Shifter and the calm, colletced leader of the group, who weilds a scythe. Perlum of the Morn, a brutish hyena Shifter with a fanged maw, studded tail, and a habit of giggling nonstop, who carries a pair of curved daggers. Dionysar of the Noon, a perpetually agitated and bored jackel Shifter armed with a roped kunai, and Ikirus of the Night, a young cat Shifter in ice patterned armour wielding twin katana, and the most devoted of the group along with being Xalicos' favourite. Since Ikirus' death, his three fellows, now in the bodies of Elementari, have withdrawn for the moment. But their schemes to resurrect their beloved leader in the body of Kori are far from finished, and with their new elemental forms, they are more determined than ever to see Xalicos again... Rolin Tort'urn At current Kori knows next to nothing about Shinda's former captor, save that he is a slaver and is more than a match for many of the Brotherhood's finest. Since his escape, Kori has turned his mind from Tort'urn, though as Shinda grows better, and they look to the future, the vanished foe's name may once again darken their minds... The Pale Eyed Fiend A colossal sea serpent that haunts Kori's nightmares, it first appeared during the ship battle that seared Kori's mask to his face, traumatising the Elementari. To this day, the creature remains something Kori fears immensely, constantly scanning the waters for the next ship to sait its appetite with its dead, luminous, white eyes.